Day Becomes Night At Hogwarts
by Aka-Chan
Summary: HP/SM cross over. It's the last year of Hogwarts for Harry and his friends, and there's a new transfer student from Japan, and a new evil is brewing at Hogwarts.
1. The beginning

Hp/Sm crossover. I thought of this idea when I was at one of my brother's wrestling matches. Dunno why, but I got it. I like it I don't have it all done. I might not even finish it if you guys don't like it I have 4 chapters so far. So tell me what you think  
  
I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR SAILOR MOON!!! thank you.  
  
Chapter One  
  
The Beginning  
  
In a small dark room only lit with I small fire, sat a figure shrouded in a black hood and cape. He sat in a large chair facing a door way. As he sat there, another figure dress in the same way entered and stood before the other. The figure who had entered the room spoke, " Master," He knelt before the man " the plans are ready we await your command." The one in the chair rose and spoke with a dark cold voice, yet almost familiar" Thank you, that will be all Ron." Yes, as the figure rose, we all would know this would be Ron Weasley. Ron walked to the door and out. The figure left gave a small grin and spoke once more," This year will be different, everyone will work for ME, and not HIM. The ones who have deceived me in the past will pay for what they have put me threw. Mark my words, Let there be HELL at Hogwarts!!"  
  
****  
  
It was that day in September again. For the last time the walked to the plate form 9 3/4 . Harry Potter, and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger were waiting for the Hogwarts Express. This would be their final year at the great magical school. They were now 17 ( let me know if I got the age wrong) " I can't believe this is our last year." Harry said as the three walked onto the train. Harry's best friend Ron took the seat opposite of him" yeah, it almost feels like yesterday we first meet, Harry." Hermoine would be the next to pipe up, " I remember the first time we where on this train. It feels like so long ago. Recently everything has been quiet between Harry and You-Know-Who" Ron's eyes widened at this mentioning, he never did like this subject, but he was more off the edge then normal.   
  
AS the where sitting there waiting got the arrival at Hogwarts, Harry's worst enemy entered the car with his sit friends Crabbe and Goyle," look what we have here, it's Potter, Weasly, and Granger." Draco Malfoy said as his friends burst out into fits of laughter. " Shut up Malfoy." Ron would put his hand in his pocket reaching for his wand. Be fore he could take it out a girl, with shimmering silver hair tied up in a most unusual way walked into the car. All three guys, Harry, Ron, and Draco, turned to look at her ," Um... Excuse me" She then walked threw to the next car. All three turned to watch her leave. "Lets go boys." Draco said and his friends would follow h him out the door the girl left from. Hermoine looked from Ron to Harry as they stared at the door the girl had left from. Hermione crossed her arms and leaned back against her seat," Not like she was THAT pretty."  
  
Ok I'm done that was sorta short but... oh well.. tell me if you like it hate it, if i messed up anything, suggestions Please!!! 


	2. Hogwarts

Ok, I got 5 reviews in 2 days.. I was NOT expecting that for this fanfic.. I wasn't going to update for another few days but I decided to update early. And thank you for all the reviews and everyone who told me some of my mistakes..This chapter is longer than the last..so on with the chapter!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. The usual house table were there, Slytheren, Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Harry and his friends were in Gryfindor, and Draco and his friends were in Slytheren. This house had the worst reputation. Not much good came from it. It had also been the house of many of the Dark Lords. The head master, Professor Dumbledore, stood and cleared his throat," 7th years, you have a new pupil, the new student has come from Japan, Miss Serenity Tsukino." As he said this, the girl with silver hair started her way to the stole with the sorting hat. " First we will sort Miss Tsukino, then the first years." The girl sat on the stole and put on the battered looking hat. The hat seemed to talk to her within her mind," Lets see, ...Interesting....You have many good qualities, I will put you in.." The hat now screamed out for everyone to hear," GRYFINDOR!"  
  
At this the Gryfindor table started to cheer, clap and whistle, while the Slytherin table groaned. The girl would walk to the table and sit next to Hermione, she looked at her and smiled," My name is Serenity, nice to meet you." Hermione smiled back, " I'm Hermione, and that" she pointed to Harry, " Is Harry and" she pointed to Ron, " Thats Ron." Harry smiled at the girl, " it's nice to meet you." Ron glanced at him with once of those `yeah, Mr. Popular' ways, then also smiled at the girl, "I'm sure you have heard of the famous. Harry Potter." She looked at Ron, confused, " Who?" Ron, Harry, and Hermione stared at the girl, then Ron said, " You've never heard of him?! Amazing." Harry leaned back in his chair, for once someone in the wizarding world didn't know him. He felt hurt.  
  
Once the sorting, and the feast was over, their prefect led them to the Gryfindor tower, " The password is Moonlight, and don't forget it this time Neville." They all entered the common room. Hermione took Serenity to the girl dorm as Rona and Harry played a little wizards chess. After the game both went to their own doors and to bed.  
  
Late that night Ron got up and made his way out of the common room. He made his way to a wall and taped it with his wands and it opened to a long hallway. He walked in as the wall closed behind him.  
  
He walked into that dark room again with that figure in the chair. He walked up to him and spoke, " Master, they don't expect anything." As he spoke another figure entered behind him, Ron turned hearing some else walking into he room, " Why is she here, She has nothing to do with this!"  
  
Cliff hanger, who is the other figure? Next chapter we'll find out. I still haven't figured out what to write for the 5th chapter. By the time I get the 4th chapter posted I want some suggestions on what I should do with it ok? thank you!! 


End file.
